Crushed Like An Ant
by daxy
Summary: Trey comes back and goes after a team member. Will the rest of the team save him/her in time? Full summary inside-Sequel to Traitor
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Trey comes back and goes after a team member. Will the rest of the team save him/her in time? And who will have to sacrifice him/herself in order to save their friend? Sequel to Traitor**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Maybe character death! (I haven't decided yet) **

**-I-**

Trey smashed the phone with his shoe. It had been so easy to smuggle it in. His last call had been made. Everything was in perfect order now and if his expectations of the CSI team that put him behind bars were right, then everything would end _exactly_ the way he wanted it. Trey had been in jail for a year. He was on death row and in only two weeks he would be put to death. Well, not anymore. Not only was it a full moon tonight, but tonight was also the last night for Trey in his cell. His plan of escape was perfect. After smuggling some drugs to several inmates for months he knew he could count on their help. Of course it also helped that Trey was considered a murderous genius that had managed to put the famous Lt. Caine in the hospital.

However as he had counted the days and realized that he only had a month left, he began to feel the need for one last stand. One last plan to be put in motion. Two weeks of planning had been enough. Months of favors in jail finally paid off and Trey would soon walk out of jail as a free man. A man forever hunted by the police, but a free man nonetheless.

"You got a phone call." The guard outside the door said.

Trey smiled. He could always count on his angel to do as she had been told. Trey let the guard cuff him and take him to the phone.

"Yeah?" Trey answered.

"_It's done now. Be ready to duck when the bomb goes off in fifteen seconds_." The voice said.

"I'm always ready." Trey smirked and hung up

The guard frowned at the short conversation but said nothing as he got ready to cuff Trey again. Exactly fifteen seconds later, just as the guard started to lead Trey back to his cell; an explosion shook the walls of the prison and created a hole in the room. Trey kicked down the guard and got help from an inmate to get the cuffs off.

"You know what to do." Trey smirked and climbed over the bricks and breathed in the fresh air.

He could hear the guard screaming in pain as the inmates started to beat him to death. The other guards got ready to help their colleague and to restore the order. However, Trey was free.

**-I-**

"Trey Nevins got out. One guard was almost beaten to death." Frank sighed as he told the team what had happened only two hours ago, "The guard might not make it though."

"How did Trey manage to get out?" Horatio asked.

"He has a partner on the outside that set up a bomb on the other side of the wall. It blew up a hole and Trey could just walk out as the guards got busy trying to restore order when the inmates started a riot." Frank said.

"Is anyone of the inmates talking?" Ryan asked.

Usually Horatio didn't work on cases with the team anymore since he had become Chief. But this was a special case. Ryan was now Lt and head over the crime lab.

"Several of them actually. I threaten to send them on death row early." Frank smirked.

"Eric, Natalia process Trey's cell. H and I'll talk to the inmates." Ryan said.

Calleigh was on maternity leave and therefore she wasn't with them on the case. The whole team knew that with Trey on the loose they were in danger. Trey was crazy and could easily decide to kill anyone of them at any time. Frank, Horatio and Ryan approached some of the inmates.

"Tell us how Trey pulled this off." Ryan demanded.

"He has a contact on the outside. We don't know who it is. All we were ordered to do was to start a riot to attract the guards' attention away from him." One inmate said.

"And what did you get for that?" Horatio asked.

"He smuggled in drugs for us."

Horatio shook his head and turned to look at one of the guards.

"How easy can drugs be smuggled in here?" He asked.

"Very easy I'm afraid. We can't see everything that they do. Some of them have girls smuggle it in by sticking bags of drugs up there."

"Yeah we know the place." Frank interrupted. "How do they give it to them?"

"They give it under the tables. They have all kinds of ways to block our view." The guard sighed, "Women will block our view by using their legs as a shield."

"Alright, thank you." Horatio said.

The three men joined Eric and Natalia in Trey's cell and Eric showed the smashed phone.

"You think Cooper can get anything off that?" Ryan asked.  
"Not a chance. It's smashed. Everything inside is ruined." Eric sighed, "You think Rebecca could be in danger?"

"I don't think Trey is about to risk his daughter's life in anyway." Ryan said.

"Well, she hadn't visited since he got here." Frank said as he looked in the visitor's log.

"Has anybody visited him at all?" Horatio asked.

"No."

"One of the other inmate's wife could easily have smuggled the phone inside." Ryan said.

Horatio and Ryan frowned as their phones rang. Natalia and Eric chuckled when they answered their phones with the exact same word and in the same tone.

"He's like a mini-H." Eric joked.

Ryan heard him and stuck his tongue out at his friend. Ryan was a great boss in the lab and the whole team was very proud of him.

"We got a murder on a road just a few miles from here." Ryan sighed.

"It's got to be Trey, right?" Natalia asked.

"Probably. Victim's neck was snapped." Horatio said, "Tom is there already. And the victim's car was stolen."

"Any cameras on the scene?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, surveillance cameras on a were-house." Horatio said as he and Ryan left to look at the other crime scene.

"Is it just me or does it feel like Trey has a big plan going on?" Natalia asked.

"It's not just you. I got a gut feeling that Trey is coming after H or Ryan." Eric sighed.

**-I-**

Trey was in a hurry. He had a safe place to go to, but the problem was that it was far away from jail. He had already stolen a car from a man and snapped his neck. The sun was rising and Trey knew that soon the inhabitants of Miami would wake up and he would have a hard time hiding. His escape was already all over the news and he had been lucky to remain unseen by police helicopters. Trey was now deciding if he should break in to a house that looked empty or just continue going. He was hungry and he couldn't see any cars through the garage windows.

"They're probably on vacation." He said to himself as he approached the front door.

He hesitated to open it and decided to just check the back instead. Whoever lived in the house had forgotten to lock the porch door and Trey could enter the house. The first thing he checked was if there was any food in the fridge or freezer.

"Microwave food." He sighed, "What a piece of crap."

However, with nothing else to eat he put it in the microwave and waited. Just as he started eating it a car pulled up on the driveway and a happy young couple got out of it.

"You always drive too fast." The woman said.

"Honey, there's nobody around. I'm not going to cause an accident or anything." The man chuckled.

"Well, tonight I'm glad we got home quickly. Because I have missed our bed for days."

The man grinned and kissed his wife. Trey rolled his eyes and hid the living room as the man opened the front door and switched on the lights.

"Did you open the porch door?" The man asked.

Trey cursed silently. He had forgotten to close it. Well, it wasn't really a problem. It would just mean that he would have to kill the happy couple. Trey stepped out of the living room and the couple gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I'm a murderer who just escaped from jail, who are you?" Trey smirked and stepped closer to the couple.

"Stay away from us! Honey, call the police."

"If she reaches for that phone I will snap her neck in a second!" Trey growled, "Now, both you go upstairs and lay down in your bed."

The couple glanced at each other before they did as they were told. Trey picked up a knife from the kitchen before he followed them upstairs.

"Please don't hurt us." The woman begged as she lay down in the bed face down.

The husband suddenly launched himself at Trey, but unfortunately Trey was faster than him and stabbed him three times in the chest. The woman screamed and started crying. Trey sighed and straddled her back. He pressed the knife against the back of her neck.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Trey growled.

The woman tried her best not to make a sound. Trey smirked and slid the blade carefully down her back.

"You said you missed this bed so much." Trey said, "So it would be nice of me to let you die in it?"

"Please don't kill me." The woman pleaded.

"You have two choices. Since I've spent a year in jail I'm quite desperate to feel the body of a woman against mine." Trey smirked evilly, "I can either rape you and only cut you a little bit or I can kill you right now. The first choice will allow you to live and the other won't."

"Please." The woman cried, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to make a choice! I love it when people have to face such difficult choices." Trey grinned, "If you choice the first one, I will be out of here soon and you might be able to call the police and save your dear husband's life."

"Please, I can't choose."

"Is it so hard? Either spread your legs and go through some pain and live or die."

"I don't want to die!" The woman cried.

"Then choose."

"I choose the first one." The woman sobbed, "Please don't kill me."

"You see… a man like me is never honest." Trey said and raised the knife to stab the woman in the back, "Do you really think I will leave you alive after you've seen my face?"

Trey stabbed the woman four times in the back before he turned her body around and stabbed her again. The woman's cries died quickly and when Trey felt that he was done; he went back downstairs to finish his meal.

**-I-**

"You look like you need this." Horatio smiled as he gave the very tired Ryan a cup of coffee.

All night and all day the team had processed the two murder scenes. Trey's fingerprints had been found on the first victim's neck as he had snapped it to kill him. The car had later been found outside a house with Trey's fingerprints in it. Inside the house the couple had been found with Trey's fingerprints on the murder weapon. The team had all the evidence they needed to charge Trey with the three murders. But what they really wanted was to find him.

"He's killed three people in less than four hours and here we are with nothing. We have no idea where he's going or even if he's killed more people." Ryan sighed, "He didn't even have to kill them. He could have just knocked them unconscious."

"He didn't have to shoot me a year ago either or kill Walter or do any of the things he did." Horatio said, "But he did it because he wanted it. It wasn't necessary for him, but it made him feel good. Psychopaths are hard to understand Ryan."

"He does it because it feels good? You're right, I don't understand it. How can it feel good to murder someone?"

Horatio patted the young man's shoulder.

"We can't understand it because we're not like him. Take lions for example, if a pack of lions gets a new alpha male he kills the former alpha male's cubs." Horatio said, "For them it's natural, for us it's crazy. We would never kill another man's children."

"Crazy people would."

"Why? Because for them it's natural." Horatio said, "Look Ryan, psychopaths don't give a damn about who they kill. So don't waste energy trying to understand why it feels good to kill for Trey. We will never fully understand it because for us it's sick."

Ryan nodded and gave his boss a small smile. Ryan had been looking at the crime scene photos from the cell, the road and the house for hours. Trying desperately to find something, anything that could tell him where Trey was going.

"Ryan go home and get some sleep." Horatio said.

"Nah H, I'm fine."

"Ryan, it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. You may be the head of the crime lab but I'm the head of MDPD. It still makes me your boss." Horatio smiled, "Get some sleep before you get sick."

Ryan nodded and gave the older man a pat on the shoulder as he stood up to leave. Ryan had to admit it felt good to get inside his small little house and he lazily went straight to his bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Ryan took his gun out of his holster and carefully entered the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only his cat, Zeke, that had scratched his nails on the kitchen chairs.

"Zeke you scared me." Ryan smiled and scratched the cat's head, "I'm becoming paranoid."

"We all do don't we?" A man's voice said from behind Ryan.

Ryan froze as he felt the tip of a knife against his neck.

"Drop the gun and get down on your knees."

"Trey." Ryan growled.

"The one and only." Trey smirked, "Drop the gun Lt."

Ryan dropped the gun and got down on his knees.

"You're not going to die today Lt." Trey smirked, "But I have a place to show you."

Before Ryan could respond he was hit in the head with something and was knocked out cold. Trey smirked and called his partner to come get him and Ryan with the car. Finally his plan of revenge had started.

_**TBC…**_

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan stirred and opened his eyes. He squinted at the bright light. As he touched the wall behind him he suddenly remembered that he had been kidnapped. He certainly wasn't at home and he had no idea how much time had passed between Trey kidnapping him and him waking up. He hoped that enough time had passed for the team to realize that something was wrong.

"Hello?" Ryan said hoarsely from the lack of water and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Lt. Ryan Wolfe is finally awake I see." A male voice said from a microphone that Ryan identified as Trey.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just a few hours. Your team and Chief Caine will probably start looking for you soon." Trey smirked, although Ryan couldn't see him.

"Why kidnap me?" Ryan demanded.

"Would the answer _it's fun_ satisfy you?"

"No."  
"Thought so. As you probably know I like playing games. You are a part of my game Ryan. But the ultimate test is not for you. Your boss will face the hard part of this game." Trey said.

"Let me out you son of a bitch!" Ryan growled and then fell to the floor shaking as he was electrocuted.

When Trey stopped his torture Ryan panted and sat up.

"I will electrocute you every time you say something you shouldn't or whenever I feel it's about time." Trey said, "You see the walls to your left and right?"

"Yes."

"Every hour they will come closer and closer and eventually crush you, unless of course your team finds you first. They have about twelve hours to do so." Trey smiled, "The bracelet around your ankle is what electrocutes you whenever I push the button."

"I'll be crushed?" Ryan asked.

"Crushed like an ant unless your team finds you in time." Trey said, "And don't try to open the door. Every time you touch the handle you will automatically be electrocuted for thirty seconds."

"And this is not the hardest part of your game?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes physical pain isn't the worst pain. Sometimes guilt is much worse." Trey smirked.

"Trey, let me out. You can fix this if you let me out." Ryan tried to convince him and for that he was electrocuted again.

"I don't want to fix anything! I want revenge."

"Revenge for what? You chose to be a criminal and I was doing my job just like all the other cops." Ryan said tiredly.

He hadn't eaten in hours and the electrocution made him weaker and weaker.

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't have revenge. Think of this as my final game before I'm sent to die in prison." Trey said, "If you're a religious man you might want to start praying Lt. Wolfe… your team and Caine may not get here in time."

"Let me out! You hear me you son of a bitch, let me out!" Ryan yelled and groaned in pain as Trey once again electrocuted him.

When it was over, Ryan groaned and didn't try to sit up. He was just so tired.

**-I-**

It hadn't taken very long for the team to find out that Ryan was missing. What Trey hadn't counted on was Ryan's neighbor watching as a big black SUV pulled out of the parking lot with Trey in the passenger seat. Eric was processing the drive-way while Natalia and Horatio processed the house. Frank had talked to the whole neighborhood in hopes that someone else had seen Trey's partner.

"How did Trey get in?" Natalia asked.

"He picked the lock." Horatio sighed, "I sent Ryan home."

"This is not your fault. Ryan needed some sleep; we couldn't have known Trey would be here waiting for him." Natalia said.

"I should have realized the possibility of Trey being here. We all know how crazy he is, but I didn't think he would really find out where Ryan or any of us lived."

"You couldn't have known Horatio. I didn't think Trey would be stupid enough to kidnap a cop."

"He shot Walter a year ago so he has no problem kidnapping Ryan." Horatio sighed, "I'm going to see how Eric is doing."

Horatio walked outside and saw Eric photographing some shoeprints.

"This is good H." Eric smiled, "Small shoeprints, signs of a high heel."

"A woman's shoeprints."

"Yeah, Trey's accomplice is a woman. There is one in particular that comes to mind." Eric said.  
"Rebecca? She hasn't visited her father since he went to jail; she helped us catch him a year ago. Would she really be his partner now?" Horatio asked.

"Maybe not, but we can at least check if he's made any contact with her." Eric shrugged, "Just to make sure we at least checked."

"Yeah, got to her house when you're finished here. But bring back up with you, even if she's not working with Trey there is a big risk that he'll be there watching her."

Eric nodded and molded the shoeprints as Horatio talked to Frank about what he had found.

"No other neighbor that Mrs. Livingston saw anything." Frank said.

Mrs. Livingston was the old neighbor that had seen the SUV and identified Trey. She had unfortunately not see Trey's partner since the car was leaving by the time she had noticed it.

"She said she always keeps an eye on Ryan because he is and I quote, _such a nice young man with a gentle smile and soft eyes. He's like Bambi_." Frank smiled, "It almost sounds like she's in love."

"Oh Frank, don't start with your theory that Ryan is the kind of man that only retired women fall in love with." Horatio said and rolled his eyes.

Frank had had that theory for years because Ryan never seemed to have a girlfriend and he wasn't gay. Ryan also made every woman over 60 trust him in an instant. Of course Ryan knew Frank's theory and also knew it was just a joke.

"Bambi… I'm going to make that his new nickname." Frank smirked.

"I hope he will hear it one day." Horatio sighed.

"Stop it with the guilt H. There was nothing you could have done." Frank said, "We'll find Ryan and we'll find him alive."

Horatio nodded and Frank patted him on his back. Then Horatio's phone rang and he was surprised to see that the caller ID read Rebecca Nevins.

"Horatio."

"Horatio, it's Rebecca. He called me! Dad called me." Rebecca said.

"I'm on my way." Horatio said and hung up before he left with Eric and Frank.

**-I-**

Carefully Ryan reached out his hand and touched the door handle and instantly groaned in pain and fell on the floor as he was electrocuted. The thirty seconds of torture seemed like thirty minutes to Ryan and when it was finally over he was exhausted again.

"Trey?" Ryan asked, "Trey!"

When Ryan got no reply he started banging at the door, but avoided touching the handle. When he still got no reply and his hands were bloody from all the banging Ryan slid down the door to the floor and sighed. He had no idea how much had passed from when he had been kidnapped, but he had been in the room for at least an hour. The walls had moved once when he had been too tired to really notice, but he had seen it when he had become more alert. Ryan stood up as the walls moved once again and he realized that two hours had passed since he had first woken up.

"Counting the hours?" Trey smirked.

"Not at all." Ryan lied.

"Sure you are. You know that after 12 hours the walls will crush you. In 12 hours the walls will move 12 times so you only have 10 hours left." Trey smirked, "It's impossible not to count when it's like that. Two hours have passed and you are no closer of being found. I also forgot to tell you that when there is only ten minutes left of the time, the walls will move faster and not stop until they've crushed you."

"My team and H will find me!" Ryan growled.

"H? Is that a sign of affection for the red head?" Trey teased, "Maybe you swing the other way?"

"Oh please, I've had girlfriends my whole life. I call him H because everyone in his family does." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah I know that." Trey said, "But I still think you're in love with your boss."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"No answer to that?" Trey teased.  
"I don't waste energy on answering idiots like you." Ryan said but regretted it as he was electrocuted again.

"What was it you called me?" Trey smirked.

"An idiot! I stupid fucking idiot with no balls!" Ryan yelled and banged his hand against the door, "Come in here you fucking coward!"

Ryan screamed as Trey electrocuted him again. But no matter how much Trey did that he would never be able to break Ryan.

"Argh!" Ryan screamed in agony.

"Are you a slow learner or are you pissing me off on purpose?" Trey asked.

Ryan panted and closed his eyes for a moment. When Trey didn't get an answer he electrocuted Ryan again and again.

"Well?" Trey asked when he stopped electrocuting Ryan.

"I'm a slow learner." Ryan panted.

"I think you're doing this on purpose." Trey smirked.

Ryan closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. He was too tired to stay awake.

**-I-**

Rebecca had recorded the phone call between herself and Trey and given it to Horatio. Now he, Eric and Natalia were in the AV-lab with Cooper, trying to figure out what Trey meant with his words. He was saying stuff that made no sense and Rebecca was responding with confusion.

"Go back to the beginning, he said something that I think is important." Natalia said.

Cooper re-winded and they all listened.

"_Remember the big bad Wolf we saw on TV once. And how they buried him underground?_" Trey asked.

"Wolf is Wolfe of course!" Eric exclaimed, "Buried underground…"

"Ryan is underground somewhere." Horatio said, "Probably where GPS signals can't reach too."

"Skip forward to what he said after a minute had passed." Eric said.

"_Satellites are useless and can't reach through dirt_."

"Exactly. GPS signals can't reach to where Ryan is." Eric sighed, "He's underground and we can't find him."

"Trey wants us to find him, just not now." Horatio said, "He's leaving clues for us, if he wanted Ryan never to be found he wouldn't have done it."

"Let's listen to rest of the it." Natalia said.

It was at the end of the tape that Trey said something that really freaked them all out.

"_Do you think a baby with two CSI parents will grow up to be a CSI as well?_" Trey said.

"He's talking about me and Cal!" Eric said, "And Zoey."

Zoey was Calleigh and Eric's four and a half month old baby girl.

"But knowing about them doesn't mean he's going after them." Cooper said.

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't want us to know that they were in danger." Horatio said, "Eric call Calleigh and find out where she is."

Eric got right on that as Horatio called for police to go home to their house to see if Trey had broken in there.

On the same time Calleigh was at the mall with her daughter and was on the way to the car when she saw a red dot on her stomach. She stopped and looked through the small crowd to see if she saw anything. As people started to disappear inside a man stood up from behind a car and smirked. Calleigh recognized him. It was Trey.

"Hello Calleigh." Trey smirked and approached her, "I would expect a phone call from Eric soon, if he's listened to my conversation with Rebecca that is."

"What do you want?" Calleigh asked.

Zoey was asleep in the stroller for now and Calleigh was happy for that. She had a feeling that Trey wanted something with Zoey. Before Trey could answer Calleigh's question her phone rang and Trey smirked.

"Don't answer the phone. I'll put a bullet in your head if you try." Trey warned, "Last time you survived when I sent people to kill you. But this time I'll do it myself and you can be sure that I won't fail."

"What do I need to do to stay alive?" Calleigh asked.

"Deliver a message." Trey said, "And then _maybe_ I'll let you and that little brat live."

"What kind of a message?"

Suddenly Zoey started whimpering and Calleigh saw anger in Trey's eyes.

"Shut that piece of shit up." He growled.

Calleigh bent down and picked up her daughter and gently rocked her, but it wasn't working. Zoey was hungry and no matter what mommy did it wouldn't help.

"Shut her up!" Trey snapped and aimed his gun as Zoey's head, "You have ten seconds to make her shut up or I'll shoot her and you."

_**TBC…**_

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey refused to stop crying, but apparently Trey decided to ignore it rather than to shoot her and Calleigh.

"What's the message?" Calleigh asked with tears falling from her eyes.

She could be dead in seconds if Trey decided to kill her. The realization losing her life or watching her daughter die made her shake of fear.

"In a hurry? Are you going somewhere?" Trey smirked.

"You know that the police will be here any minute now."

"Yes, but they won't hurt me when I hold the life of a CSI and a baby in my hands." Trey said, "I want Caine and the team to back off from the case. Give me a private jet and let me leave the country or I won't turn off the machine that will crush Ryan Wolfe in less than 9 hours."

"I'll tell him. Please don't hurt us." Calleigh begged.

"I never thought of you as someone who would beg for your life. I always thought you were a feisty little bitch." Trey smirked and stepped closer to Calleigh.

Calleigh looked down at the ground when she felt the barrel of the gun press against her forehead. Trey smirked and caressed her cheek with the other hand.

"You're shaking. I thought that Calleigh Duquesne never let the criminals get the upper hand."

"I have my child with me!" Calleigh cried.

"Ah yes, the little brat in your arms." Trey said and looked down at the still sleeping girl.

Trey then brought his arms around Zoey and Calleigh understood that he wanted to take her.

"No, no!" Calleigh cried, "No, please don't take her!"

Trey smirked as he managed to pull Zoey out of Calleigh's arms and he held her. Zoey cried and cried and Trey knew that people in the parking lot had started to notice what was happening.

"Please give her back, please!" Calleigh cried.

"Shut up or I'll kill her!" Trey growled as he saw that people were approaching them, wondering what he was doing.

"Everybody step back or I will kill this baby!" Trey growled.

Things had not gone as quiet as he hoped. People were backing off, but some of them managed to call the cops. Calleigh reached her arms out to grab Zoey and Trey aimed the gun at the little girl's head as a warning to her.

"Oh god, please don't hurt her! I'll do anything, just please don't." Calleigh pleaded.

Trey stepped closer to Calleigh and gave Zoey back to her. Somewhere deep inside him he couldn't kidnap a baby girl because it would remind him of his own daughter. Trey smirked and grabbed Calleigh's breast. Calleigh gasped and took a step back.

"Stand still or I will shoot her." Trey warned and still aimed the gun at Zoey.

Calleigh cried as Trey massaged her breast and he smirked. Then he let his hand slide down her stomach, waist and rest at her hip, before he tugged at her pants.

"I wonder what Eric sees in you. It can't be a strong woman, because all I see is a whining bitch. I bet it's your body he's after." Trey whispered in Calleigh's ear as he tried to stick his hand down her pants.

Fortunately for Calleigh, he couldn't do it without using both his hands and then he would have to put the gun away.

"Oh well, enough of all the fun. I need to go. Make sure Caine gets my message or we'll see each other very soon again." Trey smirked before he started to run away.

Calleigh cried and felt her knees weaken. She knelt down and cried together with her daughter as the cops started arriving. When Eric got to her he held her close as they both cried.

**-I-**

"Less than 9 hours to go Ryan." A voice said from the microphone that didn't belong to Trey.

Ryan, who had been awake for a while, lifted his head up and frowned. Trey had an accomplice. A _female_ accomplice. He recognized the voice but he couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. Hearing it through speakers didn't make it easier either.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked and was then electrocuted again.

Ryan's body jerked and he groaned in pain. Whoever Trey's accomplice was, she apparently liked to electrocute Ryan longer than Trey did.

"I ask the questions Ryan." The woman said.

"Sorry." Ryan panted.

"You look a little haggard. Having a hard time?" The woman teased.

"Yeah, I'm having a very hard time." Ryan snorted and was again electrocuted.

Ryan could feel himself losing consciousness as the electricity went through his body. He couldn't take much more. The pain was unbearable and his eyes rolled back in his head and everything went black.

"This is more fun that I thought it would be." The woman laughed, "Ryan?"

As the woman stopped the electrocution she could see through the cameras how Ryan's body was completely still on the floor. She called his name and got no response.

"Ryan Wolfe! Wake up!" She growled.

"Turn off the machine." A male voice said.

"You're already back?"

"I run fast." Trey chuckled, "Turn off the machine that is linked to the door."

"Not the walls?"

"No, just the door. I need to get inside without getting hurt. He might be dead."

The woman turned off the machine that would allow Trey to enter. Trey ran inside and checked for a pulse on Ryan. He couldn't find one.

"You killed him!" Trey growled and started doing CPR.

"I didn't mean too! I just got too overwhelmed with the power that I have through all of this." The woman cried.

"It's okay princess. If he doesn't come back, we'll stick to the plan anyway. The CSI's don't know that he's dead." Trey said., "Electrocute him again, only not with so much volt. Like a defibrillator."

Ryan's body jerked as he was electrocuted for a short second. Trey did CPR again, before the electricity was one again used. This time Ryan woke up and coughed. Trey quickly left the room and the machine that was linked to the door was turned on again.

"Destroy all the controls to the machines. I want them to work, but be unable to be turned off by somebody." Trey said, "Good to have you back Ryan."

"What the fuck happened?" Ryan coughed and slowly sat up.

His whole body felt weak and he couldn't remember what had happened after he had heard a female voice speaking.

"You died." Trey smirked, "But I got you back."

"I died?" Ryan asked shocked.

He couldn't believe he had died. Trey could have left him in the room. Why did he bother to bring him back?

"Yes." Trey said.

"Why bring me back?" Ryan asked.

"Because it's important for this game. How else can Caine make the hardest decision of his life if you're not alive?" Trey asked, "Everything needs to go according to the plan."

"I need water and food." Ryan said.

"And I need to get laid, but Calleigh wasn't willing to let me." Trey smirked.

"Calleigh? You tried to rape Calleigh?" Ryan exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, but I couldn't use both my hands to get what I wanted so I left with nothing." Trey said, "She does have nice breasts though. Have you ever felt them?"

"No! You sick asshole!" Ryan growled, "You leave my friends alone!"

Ryan was electrocuted again, but he could feel that Trey used fewer volts than before. He didn't want to risk Ryan's life again so soon after he bringing him back to life.

"So you haven't touched them?" Trey teased, "I have. They're nice."

"Leave her alone." Ryan panted.

"Oh I forgot, you are in love with your boss! That's right." Trey chuckled, "You like it in the wrong hole."

"Shut up!" Ryan growled.

"Ryan and Horatio sitting in a tree…" The woman teased.

"Who is that?" Ryan asked.

"Why are you asking?" Trey asked.

"I'm curious."

"You have met her many times." Trey said.

"He will never figure out who I am." The woman laughed.

Ryan sighed and laid down on the floor. He thought long and hard as to whom the woman could be. He bolted up in a sitting position when he figured it out.

"Rebecca!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged." Rebecca smirked.

"Why?"

"Why am I here with my father?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes."

"Because he's family. The simple answer is that he's my family and that I have enjoyed watching Horatio squirm. Which reminds me that I have an appointment with him and the team."

"What? Rebecca!" Ryan growled, "Leave him alone!"

"Goodbye Ryan." Rebecca laughed.

Ryan decided to shut up since he knew that he would be electrocuted again if he yelled at her.

**-I-**

Tw hours had passed since Calleigh and Zoey had met Trey at the parking lot. The team was discussing his message together with Rebecca who said her father had stopped calling her. On the inside she smirked because she knew that they still hadn't found out about her betrayal.

"Shouldn't we take it seriously?" Frank asked.

"No, he doesn't want us to give up. He wants to flee from the country yes, but he's not going to give us Ryan back." Horatio said.

"He also knows that you won't back off." Rebecca sighed, "He's smart enough to realize that you'll have a backup plan."

"Exactly. He wants to show me the power he has. He holds Ryan's life in his hands and if I back off he will let Ryan go he says. Or will he?" Horatio said.

"He only said he would turn off the machine." Eric said, "That doesn't mean he'll tell us where Ryan is."

"No, it only means that Ryan won't be crushed, but he will be left for dead somewhere and Trey can't tell us where because he'll leave the country." Horatio agreed.

"Instead Ryan will have to starve to death and you'll live with the choice of making Ryan die from that because you believed Trey's words." Rebecca said, "I can't that bastard is my father."

Horatio put a comforting hand on Rebecca's shoulder and she smiled at him.

"I want to kill him slowly. He almost killed Calleigh and Zoey!" Eric growled.

"He's showing off." Natalia said, "Showing us that he can be out in the middle of a parking lot full of people and still manage to threaten a cop and a baby and then disappear."

"And the thing is he that he has all the power." Horatio sighed, "We don't know where he is. We have no clue. We need him to leave us more clues before we can find him and he knows that."

"We only have 7 hours to do so." Rebecca said, "Which he is also aware of. He knows the stress we feel and that each hour it becomes more and more stressful for us."

"But if we don't find Ryan in time… how will he get away?" Eric asked.

"You're right. His powers ends with Ryan's death. That's all he got. If Ryan dies he no longer has any power over us, nothing to use as leverage." Natalia said.

"I wonder what he's expecting us to do if Ryan dies." Horatio said.

"Either we become so angry we get ourselves killed trying to find and kill Trey." Frank said.

"Or we become so depressed that he can escape without problems." Horatio said, "Rebecca, you know him best, what do you think his expectations are?"

"What Frank said. He's expecting you all to become angry." Rebecca said, "What if he's not really going to kill Ryan? What if he's tricking us?"

"Let's hope so. But how long can he keep Ryan hidden? If we search every millimeter of Miami or even Florida for Ryan, how can he hide?" Eric asked.

"He can't. He will kill Ryan. If the machine doesn't then he will." Horatio said, "He wants somebody to die and apparently Ryan is on top of the list."

"Damn. Can't we just blow up Miami and kill us all." Eric sighed.

"Eric, why don't you take a moment and go home to Cal?" Horatio asked.

"She wants me to stay here and work." Eric said.

"I think we could all use a break though." Frank said and the others nodded.

Horatio went to Ryan's office, (that he for the moment borrowed to be closer to the lab during the case), while the others parted and went to be someplace alone. Rebecca decided to do what she had come to do that was most important. Gain Horatio's trust. She knocked on the office door and entered carefully. Horatio standing with his back towards her. The blinds covered the windows and he was really just staring at nothing.

"I have always admired the team for never giving up." Rebecca said as she came to stand next to her ex-boyfriend.

"Thank you." Horatio said and then gave her a small smile.

"Look, without Ryan my father has nothing. He needs him alive. Trey knows that." Rebecca said.

"I know. But once this game of his is finished then Ryan is no longer needed. Trey is willing to die any day, because he knows he will be remembered as the man who kidnapped and killed a cop and managed to fool the entire CSI team." Horatio sighed.

Rebecca nodded and then gently grabbed Horatio's hand. He looked in to her eyes with a confused look.

"What happened between us Horatio?" Rebecca asked.

"You made a deal with a cop killer." Horatio sighed.

"I know. It was years ago. Haven't you forgiven me for that?"

"Yes I have. But we've grown apart."

"Can't we try again? We both need someone in our lives." Rebecca said, "Maybe we can at least help each other through hard times."

"Yeah, it seems like a good idea." Horatio blushed.

"I still make you blush!" Rebecca chuckled and then pulled Horatio in for a kiss.

They both moaned and Horatio parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Rebecca smirked; mission accomplished.

"Should we really be doing this now?" Horatio asked once they parted to breathe.

"I'm just cheering you up a little bit." Rebecca grinned and kissed him again, "You're on a break remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

Rebecca silenced him with a kiss and pushed him towards his desk chair. Horatio sat down and Rebecca straddled him. When they parted for air, Horatio chuckled nervously.

"Kissing you brings back memories." Rebecca smiled.

"It sure does. But this is really not the time and place. I can't Rebecca. I got a missing CSI and…"

"I know." Rebecca said, "Don't worry. We're just kissing."

Horatio smiled and relaxed some. He did miss Rebecca's warm body sometimes and he enjoyed kissing her again, but finding Ryan was more important.

"You have my phone number of course, so call me when Ryan is found." Rebecca smiled as she got off Horatio's lap.

She gave him one last kiss before leaving a still shocked Horatio.

"She still loves you." Frank said from the door after Rebecca had left, "I hope that make-out session made you relax and take on the case with a fresh mind."

"You knew what we were doing?" Horatio asked.

"You're ruffled hair and undone buttons on the shirt pretty much says it all." Frank smirked.

Horatio blushed and straightened up his hair and clothes before he and Frank went back to the layout room to discuss the case again with the rest of the team.

**-I-**

"Argh!" Ryan groaned as he was electrocuted.

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" Trey asked.

Ryan was about to answer when the walls moved closer again.

"Ah, and we're down to… one hour." Trey smirked.

"One hour." Ryan said to himself.

He hadn't realized that time had passed so fast. One hour left before he died. He was sure that the team was on their way by now. He trusted them and knew that they would do anything they could to find him.

"Starting to doubt the team?" Trey asked.

"Never!"

Ryan was electrocuted again and he screamed in pain.

"What is it about you and that carrot top? You are willing trust the team with your lives." Trey sighed.  
"As they would with us." Ryan said.

"They are people and people betray each other every day." Trey said, "Just ask my daughter. She's just come back from lunch with some friends and oh, of course she spent a little time with Horatio."

"What did you do to him?" Ryan asked.

"I gained his trust. It's amazing what a little kissing can do." Rebecca laughed, "He now thinks I'm in love with him again. Poor Horatio will never know about me."

"I will tell him!" Ryan growled.

"Face it Ryan, the team is not coming. They haven't located you yet. Rebecca was there hours ago and they were stuck." Trey said.

"A lot could have happened in those hours." Ryan said.

"Ryan, you will die down here." Trey smirked.

**-I-**

"Horatio I got something!" Natalia said.

Natalia had decided to talk to Rebecca's neighbors and now had witness statements from several people.

"Rebecca's neighbors claim that an unknown man has entered her house and talked to her several times." Natalia said, "The man fits the description of Trey."

Horatio felt his heart burst in to little pieces as he realized that Rebecca had tricked him. She had played her role perfectly and swept him off his feet. How could he be so stupid to fall for her?

"It's not your fault Horatio." Frank said.

"I should have seen when she was here!" Horatio growled, "If I had seen through her we could have pushed her for information. Ryan dies in one hour!"

"We should have seen it too!" Frank growled, "None of us saw that she was lying to us."

"Enough guys!" Natalia exclaimed, "Screw Rebecca for now. We got one hour to figure out where the hell Ryan is."

"We can arrest Rebecca and ask her." Eric said.

"It'll take too long and she won't say anything. She's working with Trey." Frank said.

"Cooper can help us." Horatio said and went to the AV lab.

The team followed him of course.

"Cooper, can you track Rebecca's location without actually calling her?" Horatio asked.

"I can try." Cooper said, "No. We have to call her."

Horatio called Rebecca on his phone, but wherever she was satellite signals couldn't get through.

"Remember that Ryan was supposed to be somewhere that GPS signals or satellite signals can't reach?" Natalia said, "Trey left that clue in the call he made to Rebecca."

"Can you find out who she's called or who has called her?" Horatio asked.

"Absolutely. I'll just hack her phone records and it'll go faster." Cooper said.

The team didn't have to wait long before Cooper had Rebecca's list of phone calls.

"Someone has called her almost every hour from the same number." Horatio said.

Cooper did a check up on who owned the other number and frowned as he saw the name.

_**Ryte Nivens**_

"It's Trey Nevins." Eric said, "The bastard was stupid enough to buy a phone and make it so obvious by using his own name and just change the letters."

"He wants to be remembered. He wants us to find him, but on the same time he doesn't want to get caught." Horatio said, "Let's have a talk with Ms. Nevins."

_**TBC…**_

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"How dare you?" Rebecca growled as Frank cuffed her.

Without a warning Rebecca had been arrested at her house while Frank read her rights and told her what she was being arrested for. Kidnapping and conspiracy to commit murder of a police officer. If Ryan wasn't saved in time... first degree murder would be added to the list.

"You're a very cold hearted woman Ms. Nevins." Horatio said, "You knew exactly how to fool all of us. You knew where Ryan was all along and you didn't tell us."

"My father is worth more to me than a damn CSI." Rebecca growled.

"Working with your father has just made you a criminal and now you're going to jail." Horatio smirked, "Take her away."

Two officers who had joined the team lead Rebecca to their car while she yelled at the team that they would be sorry for arresting her.

"Now what?" Eric asked.

"Check the GPS in her car." Horatio said, "Trey wants us to find him and something tells me that he's used Rebecca's car to get around."

"H, we got less than an hour to find him." Natalia said.

"50 minutes to be exact." Frank said.

The team looked at him and he shrugged, "What?"

"Nice way of pressuring us more." Eric said.

"Sorry."

While Eric and Natalia found the GPS in Rebecca's car and connected it to a computer in the back of the hummer, Horatio and Frank searched Rebecca's home and found evidence of Trey being there. Rebecca had made dinner for them and somebody had slept in the guest bedroom. Horatio bagged as much evidence as he could until Eric and Natalia were finished.

"He's a former military base." Natalia said, "Only ten minutes away from here."

"Shit! Ryan's been this close the whole time." Frank sighed.

"Let's go!" Horatio said, "Let's go get Ryan back."

**-I-**

"40 minutes and counting Ryan." Trey reminded.

Ryan was beginning to get really nervous. The walls were constantly moving towards him like Trey had said they would the last hour. Even if the speed wasn't very much they were coming closer and closer. Ryan banged at the door and was electrocuted again.

"Fearing for your life?" Trey asked.

"You can still change this Trey! You can save me and not be known as a cop killer." Ryan said.

"Oh, but I do want to get known as a cop killer."  
"You could have just shot me earlier then!"

"Who said I wanted to be known for killing _you_? You are just a CSI. A Lt. like any other." Trey said, "If I want fame I need to kill somebody else don't I?"

Ryan frowned and then he realized something.

"You want to kill Horatio."

"Yes. The choice he will have to make either kills him or saves him, while you die. Only one of you will live." Trey said, "Didn't I already tell you this?"

"You said he would have to make the ultimate decision." Ryan said.

"That's right. Ryan… I have guests. I'll have to leave now." Trey smirked, "Goodbye."

"Wait! Trey!" Ryan yelled.

When he got no reply, Ryan decided to try and pull the ankle bracelet away from him, so that he couldn't be electrocuted again. Unfortunately the bracelet was too tight. All Ryan could do was to wait and prey that the team would get to him in time.

In the meantime Trey walked up the stairs from the basement to the little house on top of it and saw more than thirty officers outside, SWAT and of course the team. Fortunately for Trey he had another escape route. He hadn't chosen this particular location and that particular house and former military basement for nothing. He walked down the basement again and to the end of the main hallway, passed the control room where he could see everything that went on in the basement and outside the house. Finally he reached a big water pipe that had been turned off years ago. He simply crawled through it and would after forty minutes reach the end of the pipe that was just by the landing strips of Miami international airport. Then he would be free.

While Trey escaped; SWAT tossed in tear-gas and waited for any indication that Trey was inside. When everything continued to be still they kicked down the door and moved inside. The team followed with several officers and soon everyone reached the basement.

"We got a huge problem." SWAT leader Henry said, "There are seven rooms and each room has a thermo camera with a screen on the outside."

"Allowing us to see anything that's warm inside the room." Eric said.

"But there is a person on every camera. Seven people all together." Henry said, "One person in each room. Only camera number seven is not attached to room number seven, but to room number six."

"Still, one of the people in these rooms Ryan and we only have thirty minutes to figure out who it is." Horatio said, "Alright, let's work on opening the doors and get them all out."

Opening the doors turned out to be more difficult than anyone had thought. To open the doors a blood sacrifice had to be made. A small tube connected to the door had to be filled with blood for the handle on the door to open. Eric and Horatio were the first ones trying to fill the tube with blood on the first door. Some officers started doing the same on the other doors. They cut their hands with knives and it worked. The first door opened and a woman hugged Eric and Horatio for saving her.

"Oh god I'm so glad you found me. The walls were coming closer and that evil man said they would crush me!" The woman cried.

"You think Trey has put up the same trap in every room?" Eric asked.

"If he has, Ryan will be crushed in twenty-five minutes." Frank said as he also cut his hand to open the fourth door.

The second and third room revealed a man in each and they also said that they had been told that they would be crushed if the police didn't find them in time. Behind door number four there was a small child.

"The walls aren't moving." Natalia said as she looked inside the open rooms.

"They must stop moving when we open the door." Horatio said.

Natalia went to the fifth room where to officers were filling the tube with blood. The camera didn't show any walls because the walls weren't warm. The door opened and another young woman could leave.

"Two rooms left." Eric said as he watched two officers filling the tube with blood.

All together more than ten people cut their hands open to save the people inside the rooms. A blood sacrifice indeed that would probably leave all the officers with scars in their palms for the rest of their lives.

"Where is room number seven?" Frank asked.

The sixth door opened and a young boy could be rescued. The team looked around and couldn't find the last door. Henry had told them it wasn't there, but the qustion now became how they would find it.

"Only fifteen minutes left. Ryan is in the last room, but we can't find the goddamn room." Eric growled.

"Spread out and search for it!" Horatio ordered.

Eric and Horatio went together in one direction, Frank and Natalia in the other and some officers took the third direction, in which they eventually found Trey's escape route and the control room.

"H, we're not going to find him in time." Eric said as he and Horatio ran through the hallway.

"Yes we are." Horatio said, "You have to believe we will."

**-I-**

Ryan was electrocuted for banging on the door again, but he couldn't help it. The walls were so close now and he knew that he'd be dead soon if somebody didn't find him.

"I'm in here! Somebody please help me!" Ryan yelled and waved his arms to the camera that Trey been watching him through.

"If there is a God he better save me. I'm fucking innocent! Trey! Do you hear me you son of a bitch!" Ryan growled.

Tears were actually starting to fall now that Ryan realized that the team was too late. He didn't have a watch but he knew it couldn't be more than ten minutes left now. Ten minutes and then he would die a horrible death.

"Trey I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay?" Ryan yelled, "I'm sorry for arresting you a year ago. I'm sorry for everything! Just please save me. I'm begging, you please save me!"

Ryan slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his head in his hands. He was tired, hungry and thirsty. He couldn't fight much longer and he knew his life was over now. He just prayed that the team would _eventually_ find his body. He didn't want to be missing forever. He wanted a real burial with the actual body.

**-I-**

"Here!" Horatio exclaimed as he found the last room.

He could see that Ryan was sitting on the floor just by the door and Horatio banged on the door to see if Ryan could hear him.

"Do you have the knife with you?" Horatio asked Eric.

"Wait, wait… there's no tube to fill with blood. This is a different door." Eric said.

"And there's a note attached to it." Horatio said and read the note out loud.

"_**To save one warrior another warrior has to sacrifice his soul."**_

"Sacrifice his soul?" Eric asked.

"One of us has to die to save Ryan." Horatio said, "I'm doing it."

"What? H, no!"

Horatio grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it down. On the inside Ryan heard the handle get pulled down and he looked up. Was he imagining things? Maybe he was already dead?.

"I will do it Eric. Ryan's life is more important than mine." Horatio said.

"You're going to let yourself get crushed?" Eric asked with tears now falling from his eyes.

Eric was also being forced to choose between letting one friend kill himself for another friend or not save Ryan. Horatio was facing the choice of sacrificing himself for Ryan.

"I have to do this. There's no time to argue anymore." Horatio said and opened the door.

Just as he opened the door and saw Ryan sitting on the floor, there was a loud bang and a bullet entered his head and sent Horatio falling to the ground.

"No!" Ryan screamed.

"Horatio!" Eric yelled as he managed to grab Horatio's body before it hit the ground.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! Will H live or die?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have a poll on my profile that I'd be grateful for if you all voted on. It's not about this story but it's about possible stories and pairings in the future.**

**-I-**

Eric started doing chest compressions as Ryan just stared at his boss in shock. He still stood in the room and the walls were almost touching him now.

"Ryan get the fuck out of there!" Eric yelled and then continued the CPR.

Ryan shook his head to clear his mind and ran out and closed the door. He knelt down next to Horatio and gave him breaths of air while Eric did the chest compressions. Horatio had no pulse and the seconds that passed seemed like minutes to the two men who were desperately trying to save their friend and boss's life.

"Come H, come on!" Eric cried.

Tears fell from both men's eyes as Horatio's life literally seemed to slip from their hands and fade out. Horatio had sacrificed himself to save Ryan and he couldn't let him die after that.

"H, don't you fucking leave us!" Ryan cried, "We need Horatio, we still need you!"

"Ryan." Eric sighed and stopped what he was doing momentarily.

"No, no! Don't stop Eric! I'm your boss and I'm ordering to keep on trying. We are not letting Horatio die here. Not here, not in this fucking place!" Ryan growled and gave Horatio new breaths of air.

Eric could barely see what he was doing because of the tears that clouded his sight, but he kept on doing what Ryan had told him too. He wasn't ready to let Horatio leave just yet. Horatio was still needed. Not just for the people of Miami, but for the team, _the family_.

When two paramedics finally arrived they took over and Eric helped Ryan get up.

"He needs to go to a hospital too." Eric said and pointed towards Ryan and then wiped a few tears away.

The paramedics nodded as they used the defibrillators on Horatio. Frank and Natalia arrived and Natalia gasped in horror of the sight before her.

"We got a pulse! It's weak, but it's there." One paramedic exclaimed.

Everybody sighed in relief. Horatio was still alive. But a bullet to the head could cause brain damage. Eric was proof of that. Even if it wasn't evident in him anymore, he had suffered from it after he had been shot.

"The bullet didn't go through his skull." Eric said as the paramedics put Horatio on a gurney.

Ryan stared at the blood on Horatio's forehead and on the ground. He was in shock. He couldn't remember being lead from the basement to the ambulance. He couldn't remember sitting next to his boss in the ambulance as he flat lined and was brought back again. But he did remember passing out just as the ambulance got to the ER at Miami Dade hospital.

**-I-**

Eric, Natalia and Frank were still in the basement as Ryan and Horatio were taken to the hospital. No matter how shocked or tired they were, they had to process the basement and find Trey. The officers who had went in the same direction as Trey had had found his escape route and checked it, without finding Trey and they had also found the control room in which Frank was now in.

"He can see in to every room here and he has a button connected to each room that I think are meant to electrocute the person inside the room." Frank said through a walkie-talkie.

"It makes absolute sense based on the witness statements." Eric said.

"I found something interesting here. It's a camera that videotapes Ryan's door from the inside." Frank said and re-winded the tape.

He saw Ryan get electrocuted every time he touched the door and he saw Horatio open the door and get shot.

"Trey could see when Horatio opened the door and got shot." Frank said, "The walls haven't closed completely either. Trey lied."

"He wanted ut all to believe that Ryan would be crushed, but what he was really after was to see H get shot." Natalia growled.

"But Trey wasn't here when that happened; he wouldn't have been able to escape if he had stayed because the officers would have been too close." Eric said, "He didn't get the chance to see H get shot."

"Is there anything that indicates that there is a sensor on the camera?" Natalia asked.

"Don't know, I guess you have to stand in the line of the sensor to know it… wait, wait, I remember I saw something on the video when H got shot, wait..." Frank said and re-winded the tape one more time.

The camera flashed red just as Horatio opened the door and his body was seen, then he was shot. Frank also saw smoke coming from under the camera.

"Something is under the camera. It flashed red when Horatio's body broke off the sensor beam or whatever it is and that's when he got shot, there's also smoke coming from under the camera." Frank said.

"A gun." Natalia said, "Trey put a gun in a hole in the wall and it doesn't have to be a big hole, just enough for a small gun and a small camera to fit in."

"Frank is there any way to turn it off?" Eric asked.

Frank looked around and noticed a camera that showed the gun, he could see a wire attached to the trigger and what looked like a little wheel that made the wire tighten around the trigger, thus making the gun fire. Then he saw a red button that was pressed down, he pressed it again, but nothing happened that he could see.

"I uh, pressed a button, but nothing happened as far as I can see." Frank said and told Eric and Natalia about the gun.

"We'll open the door any way." Eric said.

"Be careful." Frank said.

Eric turned the handle down and slowly opened the door. But Eric shielded himself by the door by walking next to it as he opened it. Eric then waved his hand where the sensor beam would be. When no gunshot was heard, Frank realized he had pressed the right button.

"Press the button down again and watch the screen carefully." Eric said.

Frank didn't have to as he saw a cell phone attached to the back of the wheel.

"There's a cell phone attached to the wheel.

Eric and Natalia used spray to make the sensor that had detected Horatio's body visible. It was a red lazer beam like they suspected. Eric broke the path of the beam with his hand a shot was heard. Luckily Eric wasn't hit.

"Damn Eric! Warn me next time." Natalia growled lightly.

"Sorry. Horatio broke the path of the beam and got shot because of it." Eric said, "Let's break down the wall and see what is behind it." Eric said.

"I had no idea Trey was such a technology-freak." Natalia muttered.

"Actually he got help from Rebecca. She's the one who is in to technology and has a master's degree in technology." Eric said.

**-I-**

It was hard for Ryan to relax. He had passed out for an hour and during that time he had been examined by Alexx, who was his and Horatio's doctor.

Now three hours had passed, he had no idea how the case was going and even worse, he had no idea how Horatio was doing. Of course, three hours had passed without anyone telling him that Horatio was dead, so in a way it was good sign.

"Hello there grumpy." Alexx said sweetly as she entered the room.

Ryan had gone through 12 hours of hell. He had been electrocuted and actually died at one point. Ryan had told Alexx that earlier. His body was exhausted and needed to rest, but Ryan's mind refused to let it.

"I'm not so grumpy am I?" Ryan asked.

"Yes you are, fortunately the nurses are used to grumpy patients so they're not scared." Alexx said and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Ryan sighed and closed his eyes for a minute or two. Alexx watched him and then grabbed his hand.

"How's Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"He's in surgery right now. His chances of full recovery are slim. His chances of surviving the night even worse." Alexx sighed sadly, "If he survives the night, he might never be able to smell, hear or even see again."

"What?" Ryan asked shocked.

"The bullet has caused serious brain damage that may never heal. His vision, hearing and smell have been affected, but especially his hearing has gone through the worst trauma." Alexx said, "The bullet is now lodged in his neck and there is a big risk that he'll become paralyzed from the neck down after the surgery. If he's lucky, he might have to live the rest of his life with constant neck pain and headaches."

Ryan looked away from Alexx and stared at the ceiling. Horatio could become paralyzed, deaf, blind and never smell again. He could live in constant pain because he had saved Ryan. If only Ryan hadn't gone home like Horatio had told him to do. Then he wouldn't have been kidnapped and Horatio would have been forced to make the decision he had done.

"It's my fault." Ryan sobbed.

He let the tears fall as Alexx hugged him. He needed to let his emotions go.

"It's not your fault. Horatio did exactly what you have done for him. What every one of us would have done for each other." Alexx said.

"What if he becomes paralyzed? Or any of the others things you said." Ryan said, "I can't live knowing he has to suffer the rest of life just because I couldn't save myself."

"How would you have been able to save yourself Ryan?" Alexx asked and sat down again, "You had no way of escaping that room. Your only chance was with the team. Horatio made his decision and I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I shouldn't have gone home like he told me to." Ryan sobbed.

"Ryan you followed an order given by your boss and an advice from your friend. You couldn't have known that Trey would be there waiting for you."

Ryan wiped the tears away and looked at Alexx.

"Trey is the one to blame Ryan, not you." She said.

Ryan only nodded.

**-I-**

"Okay, so here's how the gun-thingy worked." Eric said, "The camera allowed anyone who was watching to see Horatio get shot. The sensor came from the camera that was attached to a computer that sent a signal to the little satellite on the wheel to tighten the wire and pull the trigger."

"Rebecca's fingerprints are all over these things. She set it up." Natalia said.

"She's _that_ smart?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"She could have looked it up on the internet. Sites like these exist everywhere." Eric said, "When you pressed the red button you turned off the sensor on the camera and therefore nothing worked." Natalia told Frank.

"How come it didn't fire Ryan when he broke the beam by standing in front of the door?" Frank asked.

"Good question, it was hard to figure that one out." Eric said, "The door was wired up with special sensors that were connected to the ankle-bracelet that Ryan wore. Whenever he touched the door he was electrocuted and those sensors also automatically turned off the sensor on the camera."

"So the sensor only went off when the door opened and somebody broke the path with their body?" Frank asked.

"It's actually an extremely difficult device and once again Rebecca's fingerprints are all over it. But the sensors in the door simply stopped the sensor in the camera." Natalia said.

"And Rebecca Nevins did all this on her own?" Frank asked, "The crazy bitch in the holding cell who haven't talked to her father in over a year did all that shit?"

"Yeah, but they did speak actually. Just before Trey was sent to jail a year ago, they had one conversation. But Rebecca paid the guard twenty thousand dollars to keep his mouth shut about their meeting. She had found out that he needed that exact amount to pay off a loan." Eric sighed.

"I'm going to target practice on her." Frank growled

"I wish we could. But she's on her way to jail as we speak. She tried to make a deal with another DA, but he refused." Natalia smirked, "Rebecca's facing trial in a month."

"I hope she gets the same sentence as her father." Frank said.

"I'll call Ryan and update him on the case." Eric said.

**-I-**

Ryan opened his eyes and looked at the watch on the wall. Five hours had passed since he had been brought to the hospital with Horatio. He must have fallen asleep after Alexx had left and he had talked to Eric on the phone. He was till tired. When he heard someone whistling, he turned his head and saw a doctor preparing something. The doctor's back was turned towards Ryan.

"Hey, can I get something to drink please?" Ryan asked.

"Of course. How about some vodka?" The doctor smirked and turned around.

"Trey?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Was that a question or just you stating the obvious?" Trey smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to visit you didn't I? I heard that Caine survived, which is a pity." Trey said, "I guess I'll have to kill you instead or maybe him later."

"Leave him alone!" Ryan growled.

"Since my daughter has been arrested, I can't use her help to get out of the country. So I'm going to use you." Trey said and pulled back the sheet from Ryan.

"Leave me alone!"

Ryan was too weak to fight as Trey grabbed him and pulled him down from the bed on to the floor. However, Ryan was heavier than Trey had thought, so he couldn't lift him off the floor.

"Alright, let's do this the other way." Trey sighed and stood up.

He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and aimed at Ryan.

"This one has a silencer on it, so nobody will hear if I shoot you." Trey said, "Stand up and sit down in that wheelchair over there."

Ryan stood up on shaky legs and sat down in the wheelchair.

"Now you and I are going to take a little stroll through the park and to my car. We're going to Rebecca's house and you better obey me like a good boy or feel what it's like to get shot in the head."

"You're a sick son of a bitch." Ryan growled.

"There is a way to survive this. You just have to do as I say and hope that your team obeys my demands." Trey smirked and opened the door to leave with Ryan.

Ryan said nothing as he was wheeled through the hallway to the elevator. He could feel the barrel of the gun press against his neck the whole time.

**-I-**

"Wakey, wakey!" Trey smirked and threw cold water on Ryan.

Ryan gasped and started to shake immidiately.

"We're in Rebecca's house now and I'm about to call Delko." Trey explained, "I'm going to tell him what I want and if he doesn't listen, I'll shoot you in the leg. He'll only get one warning so if he disobeys me twice… you'll die and your blood will be on his hands."

Ryan said nothing as he felt weaker and weaker by the minute. The cold water made him shake so hard. Trey was using Ryan's phone to call Eric.

"_Delko_." Eric answered.

"Hello Dt. Delko."

"_Trey? Where is Ryan?_"

"He's with me."

"_Let him go_!"

"First you do as I say and Ryan won't have to be shot in the leg." Trey smirked, "I want a plane. A small plane that I can fly by myself and I want to be able to leave the country. No cops are allowed to follow me."

"_I can't do that_." Eric said.

Trey didn't hesitate as he shot Ryan in the left leg and Ryan screamed in pain.

"That was the sound of your friend getting shot in his leg. The blood is really oozing now. You better hurry up and do as I say or he'll get shot in the head next. You have one hour."

With that said, Trey hung up.

"Don't you feel bad about anything?" Ryan asked.

The pain in his leg was almost unbearable, but he had to stay strong and most importantly he had to stay awake.

"I feel bad about letting my daughter join me. But then again, without her I wouldn't have been able to put you in that room and torture you." Trey said.

"But your daughter is going to take the fall for that." Ryan said.

"But not for any deaths that may have occurred." Trey said, "I'll happily take the blame for that."

"No, she will. I talked to Eric on the phone before. Rebecca's fingerprints are all over the place. She put all the traps and sensors together. You're fingerprints are only in the control room on a few buttons. She'll get the blame because we can prove that she made the traps." Ryan smirked.

"My confession can change that." Trey said.

"You may not be able to make that confession." Ryan groaned in pain.

Trey just smirked. But something deep inside told him that Ryan was right. He wouldn't be able to save Rebecca from this.

Forty minutes passed before Ryan's phone rang, the caller ID read Eric.

"Hello?"

"_There is only one plane on Miami Dade international airport right now. It's in the middle of landing strip five. No cops are there and you can fly wherever you want_." Eric sighed.

"You obey easily I see." Trey smirked.

"_Ryan's life is far more important than yours. I'm not about to risk his life for the sake of the case_." Eric said.

"Nice making business with you." Trey smirked and hung up.

What Trey didn't know was that the team was on their way to Rebecca's house. They had traced the phone call and Trey only had a few minutes to escape. Before Trey decided to leave, he kicked Ryan in the ribs and spit on him.

"Have a nice day Mr. Wolfe." Trey laughed and left.

Only three minutes after Trey had left the team arrived and took an unconscious Ryan to the hospital. Trey sat in his car and listened to country music. He arrived at the airport and drove with the car on the landing strips. He saw the plane and smirked. He would be a free man and fly to a country with no extradition to America.

"_Take me home country roads_." Trey sang and stopped the car by the plane.

He stepped out of the car, in to the plane and started the engine. As a young man, Trey had flown many planes and therefore he knew exactly what he was doing. He took off and on the same time Ryan arrived at the hospital and was taken to surgery. The team went to the airport together with several officers and watched as the plane flew further away. However, they didn't have to worry. They would finish the game and Trey would not make it to another country.

"What the fuck is that ticking noise?" Trey growled.

He was getting tired of the ticking and he put the plane on auto-pilot while he started searching for whatever it was that was ticking. He finally found it in the bathroom on the toilet. It was a bomb and a note was attached to it.

_**You never said that the plane had to be bomb-free Mr. Nevins.**_

_**Please enjoy your flight!**_

"That son of a bitch!" Trey growled.

The timer on the bomb told him he had one minute leave.

_**TBC…**_

**Please review! If anything doesn't make sense in the story it could be because I was so tired when I wrote this or because I missed something. **


	6. Chapter 6

Trey searched through every possible place he could find for a parachute. The clock was ticking and for the first time in his life he panicked. He could die within seconds if there was no parachute on the plane. He wasn't down low enough to just jump out. When he didn't find one he took another look at the bomb. Thirty seconds left and then he was a dead man. He hadn't gone through all this trouble just to die because the cops had managed to fool him. They would get a taste of their own medicine after this. Trey decided to take the plane down low enough for him to just jump out. When he saw the ocean he sighed in relief and then put the plane on auto-pilot again and went to the door. He had twenty seconds to jump. He opened the door and smirked as he jumped down in the water.

"Damn, I forgot about the sharks." He growled.

As far as he could see there was no shark close by. He watched as the plane flew further and further away and Trey frowned when instead of the plane blowing up, it went down in the ocean. Trey could see the plane and he realized that the bomb had been fake all along. When he heard the engines of boats behind him he sighed in defeat. The coast guard was on their way to pick him up and they already knew where he was so there was no point in diving to avoid being seen.

"You didn't really think we'd waste a bomb on a scumbag like you?" Frank smirked when he and the coast guard surrounded Trey with their boats.

"That thought crossed my mind." Trey growled.

"The bomb was designed to simply knock out all the power in the plane, forcing it to crash land in the ocean." Frank said, "You panicked, which was exactly what we had hoped for."

"I still win. Chief Caine will die and so will Lt. Wolfe." Trey smirked as he was pulled up from the water and cuffed.

"Wolfe is in the hospital. We traced your phone call dumbass. For being smart enough to spend a year to prepare for your revenge you really have moments when you're very stupid." Frank said.

Trey growled. He had lost. He hadn't managed to kill anyone. Not Chief Caine, Lt. Wolfe or anybody else in the rooms in the basement. He had made a fool of himself and pulled his daughter down with him.

"Oh and just so you know, you're execution has been moved for tomorrow." Frank smirked and winked when he saw Trey's shocked expression.

**-I-**

"Ryan James Wolfe! Get back in that bed!" Alexx growled when she saw Ryan trying to get out of the bed.

Ryan had been in the hospital for five days. His wounds were healing and since he had regained the strength to walk he had been trying to leave his room to see Horatio. It's not that Ryan wasn't allowed to visit, but he wasn't allowed to leave without his doctor's permission either.

"Alexx, nobody will tell me how H is doing." Ryan whined, "I ask everybody who visits me and they all ignore the question. Is he um… is he dead?"

Alexx sighed. She had been the one to tell the team not to tell Ryan how Horatio was doing. She knew that Ryan would only blame himself and he needed to rest and not worry.

"He's in a coma. The bullet has been removed and he's not paralyzed as far as we can tell." Alexx said, "He may still become blind, deaf or lose his sense of smell. He may still be in constant neck pain and have headaches, but we won't know that until he wakes up."

Ryan sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. A part of him still blamed himself for what had happened to Horatio, but the other part of him knew that it wasn't his fault and that things could have been a lot worse.

"Can I see him please?" Ryan asked.

"Okay, I'll take you to him." Alexx said.

She went to get a wheelchair and left Ryan a moment to just think. Trey had been executed and Rebecca was in jail. The streets of Miami were a lot safer with those two gone. But Ryan would never forgive himself if Horatio wouldn't be able to come back to work.

"Still blaming yourself?" A female voice asked from the doorway.

"Natalia?"

"Yeah, I told Alexx I could take you to Horatio." Natalia smiled, "Come on Wolfe-man, get in the chair."

Ryan chuckled and sat down in the wheelchair. He didn't like being pushed around in it since he could walk, but it was hospital procedure. Natalia told Ryan that Horatio was still in critical condition and in the ICU. The closer they got to the ICU the more nervous Ryan got. Although people had told him that Horatio would never blame him for what had happened, he wouldn't believe it until Horatio told him that himself.

"Ready?" Natalia asked as they stopped outside Horatio's room.

Ryan nodded and Natalia opened the door. Ryan wheeled himself inside and stopped when he saw the man on the bed. Tubes ran from him to machines and he looked like he was asleep. Ryan wheeled closer and grabbed Horatio's hand. It was so strange to see Horatio hurt. It had been last time Horatio had been shot too.

"He's been shot twice in only one year." Ryan whispered, "And this time he got hurt trying to save my life."

"He did exactly what you would have done for him." Natalia said.

She sat down on the other side of the bed. It was hard for the whole team to see their boss and friend injured, unresponsive and neither improving nor getting worse.

"How are Calleigh and Zoey?" Ryan asked.

"They're doing fine. As fine as any of us can do with two of our friends in the hospital." Natalia said.

"He shouldn't have opened the goddamn door." Ryan sighed.

"Ryan, he couldn't have known. You couldn't have known either. This isn't your fault." Natalia said.

"I need to hear it from him." Ryan said.

"I know and you will when he wakes up. Have faith in him. He's one of the strongest men we know and he will wake up."

Ryan nodded. Of course Horatio would wake up. But it could be weeks or even months before that day arrived.

**-I-**

Ryan left the hospital after only one week. As soon as he stepped inside his home he knew he couldn't live there anymore. He didn't feel safe there anymore. It didn't take long before he found an apartment that was closer to the lab and with the help of the team he moved there only three days later. He never regretted that decision. He felt safer and happier in his new apartment.

Natalia bought him a puppy named Kelso. A German Shepherd. Ryan had never wanted a dog before, but when he saw Kelso he couldn't say no. No matter how many shoes Kelso played with Ryan loved him. He understood why people got so attached to animals.

Ryan visited Horatio everyday and sometimes brought Kelso with him. Usually dogs weren't allowed in hospitals, but Alexx had fixed a special permission for Ryan to have Kelso with him. It seemed to do Horatio some good too. The team also visited Horatio in the hospital and Ryan in his apartment. Ryan had been ordered to stay home for a whole month. For Ryan the days passed slowly and one rainy day he had nothing to do.

"Maybe we can visit H today too, right Kelso?" Ryan asked as he lay on the couch.

The puppy was on his stomach resting and Ryan lazily scratched his head. Ryan not only brought Kelso with him to see Horatio, he also brought new papers was determined to tell Horatio about the news. He, as well as the team, believed that if they talked to Horatio he would be able to hear them.

"Let's go see the big boss." Ryan smiled and put Kelso down on the floor.

The happy puppy gladly went to the hospital with Ryan and in the car he barked at all the other dogs he saw. When they arrived at the hospital parking lot they managed to avoid getting soaked by the rain as they ran inside.

"Hey Alexx!" Ryan greeted as he came to the ICU.

"Hey I got great news! Horatio is awake." Alexx smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's asked for you." Alexx said.

"What's his condition?" Ryan asked, fearing for the worst, "Please tell me he is unharmed."

"I can't do that Ryan. He's deaf on his right ear and will periodically experience severe headaches." Alexx said, "But he's happy."

"He's _happy_ about that?"

"Yeah, he said it could have been a lot worse and he's right, so stop worrying." Alexx smiled, "He'll still be able to do his job. He'll have to be home for a few more weeks and can't leave just yet, but he'll be able to work again when he's healed."

Ryan sighed in relief. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath before entering. Alexx left him alone in the room. Ryan smiled at his boss as he sat down on the left side of the bed.

"It's kind of weird not being able to hear on my right ear." Horatio chuckled, "But you know what? It's okay."

"Are you sure? I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't gone home I wouldn't have been kidnapped and…"

"Life is full of _ifs_ Ryan. I sent you home, remember?" Horatio said, "I think you had a conversation like this with Natalia last year."

"Yeah, I did." Ryan chuckled, "I know life is full of ifs, but…"

"You still blame yourself?"

"Yes."

"Don't. I don't blame you." Horatio said, "I see you brought Kelso with you."

"You heard me talking before?" Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, since two days back. I just didn't have the strength to open my eyes or stay awake long enough to let you know I could hear you. But I remember feeling him lying in the bed beside me and you called him Kelso." Horatio smiled, "And you read the news to me."

"Yeah, I did. Do you remember Eric telling you about how he surprised Calleigh on her birthday?"

"Yeah, she hit him with a broom because he scared her when he appeared out of nowhere with a birthday cake." Horatio chuckled, "I remember."

Ryan nodded and then none of them said anything for a while.  
"H, what you did for me… thank you." Ryan said.

"You would have done the same for me." Horatio smiled.

"Yeah, I would have. But are you sure you're not mad?"

"Well I am a little mad about something…"

"Oh okay." Ryan sighed and expected the worst.

"Alexx told me I wasn't allowed to go home yet or flirt with the nurse." Horatio smirked.

"H! I'm not surprised you want to go home because you hate being a patient, but you're flirting with the nurse?" Ryan laughed.

"Yes, have you even seen her?" Horatio smiled.

"Yes, I think she's single too."

"Good, I should get her number." Horatio said.

"Why didn't Alexx allowed you to flirt with her?"

"She said I should focus on getting better instead of ogling the nurse's butt." Horatio shrugged.

Ryan just laughed. It was good to have Horatio back and in a good mood. Maybe now life could go back to normal.

_**The End!**_

**Please review!**


End file.
